Universalamander
The Universalamander was a mobini lizard turned super badnik during an incident involving a robiticizer enlarger. The original Dr. Robotnik planned to use him to take over the rest of Mobius powering it with seven Chaos Emeralds found on South Island, but was ultimately foiled and defeated by Super Sonic. History The First Robotnik War The Universalamander was originally a mobini lizard that wandered into Doctor Julian Robotnik’s territory of Robotropolis on West Side Island and was discovered by his SWAT-bots. Seeing this as needing punishment, Julian threw the little lizard into a roboticizer and had a Buzz Bomber working the controls. Unfortunately, the Buzz Bomber mistook the size modifier option of the machine with the a/c and turned the robot lizard into a behemoth the dubbed itself the Universalamander Somehow, the robot was still loyal to Robotnik, and was willing to take over the last of Mobius for him, but required the strength of seven Chaos Emeralds to preform such a task. Snively then pointed out that the stolen archives of the Kingdom of Acorn revealed that seven Emeralds were held away in royal compounds on South Island, currently under Robotnik’s control. With evil giddy, Robotnik, along with the Universalamander, begins his plot on South Island. Sonic the Hedgehog While within the Scrap Brain Zone, Robotnik reveals his true intentions to lure Sonic to his Final Zone with the Chaos Emeralds so the Universalamander could beat them out of him. As Sonic and Tails arrive within the Final Zone, the Universalamander nearly defeats Sonic, but Tails returns at the last minute with Sonic’s stash of fifty Power Rings, which combined with the seven Emeralds, brought about Super Sonic. The Super Badnik was quickly defeated soon after, and later showed Sonic and Tails a way out through the Robo-Hanger Zone. The Universalamander himself remained in the Final Zone, training himself until he can show his face to Robotnik again. Prelude to Forces After discovering Heavy King in Artika, Doctor Julian “Eggman“ Robotnik returned to his precursors old base on South Island to recruit the Universalamander for his Badnik Horde Commanders. The Super Badniks graciously excepted his offer with great emotion, much to the doctor’s slight distaste. Following orders, Universalamander took the Red Rocket from South Island and crash landed within the Stone Stormlands Zone, reporting his position to Grandmaster Clove the Pronghorn. He soon became Northamer Horde Commander, overseeing all Badniks within the continent. Sonic Forces Following the defeat of Sonic the Hedgehog, both the Northamer Dark Egg Legion and Badnik Horde quickly took over the continent, with Universalamander specifically taking control of the Acorn Archipelago. South Island easily fell to him within weeks, while assistance from the regional Legion saw the better protected West Side Island fall by the first month of the Eggman Empire’s conquest. A chapter of the Resistance would see Christmas Island protected the longest, with it eventually falling after augmented clones of the Deadly Six assisted the Legion and Horde. With Elias Acron imprisoned, Universalamander usurped the position of king of the Republic of Acorn. Most of his reign involved various laws being passed, such as returning the Republic to a Monarchy, as well as the interrogation of Royal Scientist Doctor Walter Ellidy to allow access to the city’s nanite, which were currently being used by Nicole to keep the captured citizens safe. During the War to take back Mobius, Sally Acorn, alongside Classic Sonic, Team Freedom and Team Fighters, lead an invasion on New Mobotropolis. Unfortunately for the Universalamander, Nicole was assisting the Resistance from behind the scenes, and easily led them into Castle Acorn. The Super Badnik planned for this, however, and had the Resistance members imprisoned to watch as he beat up Classic Sonic. While he nearly succeeded, Classic Sonic pulled through with encouragement from the Resistance and defeated him. The Legion was ran out of West Side Island and retreated to Stone Stormlands Zone, while the Universalamander lead the Badnik Horde to the small hold they had on South Island’s Starlight Zone. The local Resistance chapter chase him out of there, where he fled once more to Christmas Island’s Jungle Zone, only to be chased out once more, this time returning with the remains of his horde to the Northamer Legion Base. The remnants of his horde, alongside the Dark Egg Legion, were stationed within Neo Metropolis Zone and defended against both the Resistance’s Operation: Big Wave as well as their final attack on the Metropolis Tower Base. Following Eggman’s defeat, the Universalamander rallied as many badniks as he could to defend the Northamer Legion Base in the name of Doctor Robotnik. Seeing as he was constantly in a defensive state, the Resistance left them alone while they freed the rest of the world. Sonic Chronicles During the Nocturnus Clan’s return, a scout reported that the Northamer Badnik Horde possessed no threat to their plans, and was appropriately avoided. During this time, E-118 Tau attempted to overthrow the Universalamander as Horde Commander so they could attack New Mobotropolis. Civil war nearly broke out before Clove returned, baring the message that Eggman has returned and is rebuilding his empire. During the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark’s time in the Twilight Cage, the Universalamander assisted Clove and her Legion in taking back their lost territory and then some. An attack was executed on New Mobotropolis, where they were held off by Team Freedom before being chased away by the help of the Freedom Fighters. Personality The Universalamander is completely self absorbed, believing himself to be the greatest and favorite creation of Doctor Eggman. He can not accept other being stronger than him, and falls into a state of dispair when he loses, yet is not a sore loser. His years in solitude in the Final Zone has thicken his armor, making him more stubborn and unwilling to accept defeat. He also tends to be a bit nostalgic blind, only allowing the reintroduced Classic line of badniks in his horde, the only exception being E-118 Tau. Abilities * Strength:True to his word, he his one of the strongest Badniks within the Eggman Empire, able to lift stuff like boulders and buildings effortlessly. * Durability:He is quite possibly the toughest armored badnik of all Mobius, perhaps even rivaling E-123 Omega. * Super Charger:Universalamander has a chest panel where seven Chaos Emeralds can be inserted. How this affects him is unknown, but it may make him unstoppable. Relationships Doctor Julian “Eggman” Robotnik Universalamander holds an incredible amount of respect torwards his creator, and follows any of his actions with undying loyalty. His presence usually brings out a goofier side of him, much the the doctor’s distaste. Clove the Pronghorn While not as much as Eggman, the Super Badnik has respect for his local Grandmaster. Unlike Eggman, he tends to act fairly casually with her, and tends to question her desicions. However, he is aware she reports directly to Eggman, so he makes sure to make a good impression. E-118 Tau Despite being a fellow super badnik, he has a suspicion of distrust for Tau, as well as other newer Badniks. He believes they are not as efficent or as capable as the Classic models. Tau similarly sees Universalamander as an obsolete creation of old that should be replaced. While they have differences, they mostly keep them aside for the good of the empire. Sonic the Hedgehog It has been stated on multiple occasions that Universalamander loathes everything about Sonic. Some legionaries even joke that he hates him more than Robotnik. Any type of victory for Sonic is seen has the worst lost to him since the last one. It is his ultimate goal to capture the hedgehog and present him to the Doctor. Miles “Tails” Prower Apparently, the Super Badnik as a “special type” of hatred torwards Tails, mainly due to him bringing the Power Rings for Super Sonic. While he doesn't want him gone as much as Sonic, he is not above taking the fox hostage and tricking the hedgehog. Trivia * Somehow, despite technically being a robini, he was unaffected by the mass deroboticizacion. * Universalamander was the very first Super Badniks ever created, and served as the basis of all those that followed. * Rumor around the Dark Egg Legion is that he has a crush in Kommissar Cassia. * He has an extreme disliking for any newer badnik models, especially the E-series. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__